Lyra
by noticemyabsence
Summary: What happens when Lyra Slater finds out she is really the daughter of two of the most dangerous deathe eaters.


"Your adopted darling" Lyra froze. For 14 years she had been lied to. For 14 years she didn't know who she really was.

"darling" her mother spoke. But she wasn't her mother she didn't know who her mother was.

"Who...Who are my parents" Lyra asked. Millions of things were rushing through her head. Was she really a gryffindor? Was she really a half blood? Were her real parents alive? Did they love her? Why did they giver her up?

"That doesn't matter darling, we are you real parents. We are the ones who raised you!" Her mother shouted again. She didn't know if she was trying to convince Lyra or herself

"WHO ARE MY PARENTS! WHAT HAPPENED TO THEM?" Lyra shouted again. Lyra? Was that even her given name.

"Darling, who have to understand when we tell you that you are our child through and through and we don't want to upset you" her mother said again.

Why did my mother not want to upset me? What was upsetting about what she was gonna tell me.

" I understand...just please...tell me" Lyra asked.

Her mother let out a sigh."fourteen years ago your reall your parents were thrown in Azkaban"

Her parents were criminals. Not only was Lyra adopted but both of her parents are in Azkaban.

"Who..are they?..What did they do"? Lyra asked almost scared of the answer

"They were Death Eaters darling" Lyra once more froze anticapating her fate.

"Bellatrix & Rudolphus Lestrange" Lyra's heart sank. She had heard of them. She knew what they had done. She knew all about the lestranges. The Lestranges? What was she saying She was a Lestrange. She couldn't take it anymore she ran, She ran as far away from her parents as she could get. They should have never told her this, but Dumbledore said they had to in order to protect her. She didn't understand why untill now. Lord Voldemort was back and no doubt that would mean her parents would soon find a way out of Azkaban as well.

I hadn't spoken to my parents since they told me I was adopted. I didn't talk to many people actually. I spent most of my free time wandering around school grounds thinking...millions of questions running through my head. I decided I needed to find more out so I snuck into Dumbledore's office.

"Hello" I whispered to the sorting hat on one of Dumbledore's shelves.

"Well hello Lyra" the hat said.

"I need you to tell me something. Should I be in Gryffindor?" I asked almost scared of the answer.

"ahh. I knew you would ask me this one day" the hat said.

"Lyra you were raised a Gryffindor and you have the heart of a gryffindor..but the truth is you have the black family blood running through your veins weather you like it or not. Your cunning and ambitous and a pure blood you remind me quite much of your mother actually"

Lyra's heart sank was she like her mother? Was she going to end up making the choices her mother had made? Her mother was a wizard others feared and Lyra didn't want to be like that.

"You were hard to sort Lyra. Theires no doubt your doing beautifully in Gryffindor but theires a part of you that would have suceeded well in Slytherin" the hat spoke once more. Lyra accepted what he had to say unaware of how she sould feel.

"thank you" Lyra said.

I walked out of the office with more thoughts rushing through my mind. How was I like my mother? What qualities did I inherit? Was I like my father too?

"Lyra" I heard someone shout. I turned around to see Professor Mcgonagoll running towards me. Me and her had always have a close relationship. I could always talk to her about things. She seemed to be exactly what I needed right now.

"Hi Professor" I said.

"Why don't talk we sweetheart" she said to me. We walked into one of her empty classrooms and we both sat down.

"you knew didn't you" I asked.

"yes. I did...but even if I didn't I'm sure I would have suspected it" she said.

"Why is that" I responded.

"Your name, your face, you have inhertited every good quality your mother had" she said.

"What does my name have to do with anything" I asked.

"Your named after a constellation, just like your mother, and your aunt, and your grandfather even Draco" she said.

"Bell.." I stopped my self. "My mother named me" I aksed.

"Yes she did. You look so much like her when she was your age. You definitely inherited the Black Beauty" I smiled at the compliment.

"Your mother wasn't always what people say she is...When she first started school here she was one of the best students. Head of Slytherin house actually. She had her faults though. Im not going to lie to you. She hated anyone who wasn't pureblood, or a slytherin for that matter. All she did was hang around your father 24/7. She got the dark mark soon after graduating but it wasn't till she lost you that she changed." Mcgonagall said.

"What do you mean..changed?" I asked.

"Your mother did horrible things...but she was still human she still was...sane but the day they took you away she lost it. She loved you so much. All she did in her first year in prison was scream your name and cry out for you from her cell. Something inside her snapped and no one not even your father could stabilize her. Rodulphos didn't even know who she was anymore. Your mother drove herself to...insanity" Mcgonogall stated.

"When you think of your mother don't think of her as what she is think of what she was" She said and she handed me a book.

"This is all the things I could find on your parents while they were at school here" she said.

I opened the book to see a certificate with my fathers name on it. He was head of the Slytherin Quidditch team. Then I turned the page to see a photo of both of them togethor in the slytherine common room. My father was holding my mother in his arms and they were laughing and smiling at eachother. I smiled as I looked at it.

"They really loved eachother. It's tragic how they ended up...the choiced they made." Mcgonogall said.

_Okay so I have a whole background story on Bellatrix in my head. She really did love Rod but after she lost Lyra she went crazy and everytime she saw Rod it just reminded her of the baby she lost so she went crazy and blah blah blah and is juts devoted to Voldy now cause she has nothing left._


End file.
